Rule Changes 5
Steam trading is upon us! You can now trade Super MNC items through Steam. Trading comes with a brand new Team Fortress 2 crossover! Achieve Agent level 5 and earn the Gunslinger's hat for the Sniper in Team Fortress 2. Achieve Agent level 10 and earn the Engineer's uniform for Combat Girl in Super MNC. Achieve Agent level 15 and earn the Solder's uniform for Megabeth in Super MNC. Achieve Agent level 20 and earn the Assassin's helmet for the Pyro in Team Fortress 2! In combination with trading we've introduced an entire line of Chickey Cantor heads that are only found via Post-Game Prizes. These achievements are all in Super Monday Night Combat. If you are already past the Agent level, you will be awarded the achievement at the end of your next match. The current version is: 36006. If you don't have this version, please restart your game. New Rules *Added Steam Trading. Information can be found here: viewtopic.php?f=55&t=23414 *Added the ability to change chat rooms. *Added trading specific chat rooms. *Greatly reworked main menu, store and locker room UI. *Improved the UberNet login page with password recovery tools. *Added new Annihilator console art. *Added a time out for Training Bots so that they don't get stuck and lag the server and clients. *Added headshot icons to replays. *Added Filter for My Games in replays. *GG Stack and Chip Valvano: Reduced the amount of Kill Streak and Multikill announcements. *Reduced the amount of Kill Streak and Multikill messages. *Added new icons for all weapons. *Added indicator for all 'placed' skill items, seen by allies. *Added language filter to chat. Bug Fixes *Fixed typo "+$" at the beginning of a Kill Streak message. *Fixed tracers from sometimes being the wrong color. *Fixed incorrect spawn time increases after the 25 minute mark. *Fixed friends list invite window spilling off the side of the screen. Bundles *New bundle: Hippies Products *All Magnet: Improved how it pulls pickups. Will not pull juice or oranges if you have full juice. Will not pull armor if you have full armor. Will not pull churros if you are at full health and full skills. Will not pull bacon if you already have it. You can still walk on these pickups to pick them up normally. Downtown Spunky Arena *Continued art revisions. *Fixed a small ledge on the side buildings where players could unintentionally stand. Training Camp *Fixed not allowing uniforms, taunts, weapons, endorsements, and products. *Added more instructional VO. Assassin *New Uniform Head: Chickey Hat - Post-Game Prize only. *Leap: Slows that shorten the distance now only use 50% of the slow rather than the previous 75% *Smoke Bomb: Now interrupts enemy lock on skills. Assault *New Uniform Head: Chickey Hat - Post-Game Prize only. *Fly: No longer protects you from grapples if you are 'close to the ground'. *Grenade Launcher: Full Damage Radius: 64 -> 128 *Grenade Launcher: Damage Radius Falloff: 128 -> 256 *Grenade Launcher: Maximum Explosive Damage: 99 -> 90 *Grenade Launcher: Minimum Explosive Damage: 50 -> 45 *Charge: Removed slow from upgrade level 4. Captain Spark *New Uniform Head: Chickey Hat - Post-Game Prize only. *New Uniform: Hot Rod *Arc Flash: Slows that shorten the distance now only use 50% of the slow rather than the previous 75% *Megahurtz: Range: 2048/2048/2048/2048 -> 1792/1792/1792/1792 *Megahurtz: Now interrupts enemy lock on skills. Cheston *New Uniform Head: Chickey Hat - Post-Game Prize only. Combat Girl *New Uniform Head: Chickey Hat - Post-Game Prize only. *New Uniform: Engineer - Received through achievement, Team Fortress 2 crossover item *Combat Healer: Heal Money: 0.025 -> 0.0375 Gunner *New Uniform Head: Chickey Hat - Post-Game Prize only. Gunslinger *New Uniform Head: Chickey Hat - Post-Game Prize only. *Knee Cap: Range: 1792/2048/2304/2560 -> 2304/2304/2304/2304 Karl *New Uniform Head: Chickey Hat - Post-Game Prize only. *Bouncing Buddies: Added explosive falloff: Full Damage Radius: 128, Fall Off Damage Radius: 256, Minimum Damage: 35 *Bouncing Buddies: Now properly team colored. Leo *New Uniform Head: Chickey Hat - Post-Game Prize only. *Mona Laser: Damage: 70 -> 55 *Mona Laser: Explosive Damage: 60 -> 45 *Mona Laser: Full Damage Range/Fall Off Range: 2560/3072 -> 2048/3072 *Balestra: Damage: 40 -> 45 *Adoration of the AI: Cooldown: 20/14/10/7.5 -> 40/27/20/15 Megabeth *New Uniform Head: Chickey Hat - Post-Game Prize only. *New Uniform: Soldier - Received through achievement, Team Fortress 2 crossover item *Derby Disku: Now has a very short weapon firing lockout, like all 'throw' skills. This keeps Megabeth from accidentally shooting the ground while she throws the Disku. Sniper *New Uniform Head: Chickey Hat - Post-Game Prize only. Support *New Uniform Head: Chickey Hat - Post-Game Prize only. *Air Strike: Fixed Airstrike sometimes, rarely, doing double damage. *Heal/Hurt Gun: Heal Money: 0.05 -> 0.075 Tank *New Uniform Head: Chickey Hat - Post-Game Prize only. *Jet Gun: Damage: 23 -> 25 *Rail Gun: Damage: 80 -> 85 *Rail Gun: Reload: 2 -> 1.5 *Rail Gun: Fire Interval: 1 -> 0.9 *Rail Gun: Full Range: 2560 -> 2048 *Tank Charge: Removed slow effect from upgrade level 4. *Product Grenade: Now interrupts enemy lock on skills. Veteran *New Uniform Head: Chickey Hat - Post-Game Prize only. *Freight Train: Non-Grapple Push Impulse: 75000/75000/75000/100000 -> 50000/50000/50000/50000 *Freight Train: Removed slow effect from upgrade level 4 *Freight Train: Fixed Non-Grapple Freight Train doing more damage than intended: Damage: 100/200/250/300 -> 50/100/125/150 Wascot *New Uniform Head: Chickey Hat - Post-Game Prize only. *Party Pooper: Now interrupts enemy lock on skills. *Shifty Shuffle: Lifesteal Amount: 0.025/0.05/0.1/0.125 -> 0.05/0.1/0.125/0.15 *Coin Launcher: Fixed them from timing out randomly. Will now live 5 seconds after they land on the ground. *Coin Launcher: New effect for same-team coins. Category:Patches Category:Release Patches